1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding tools, and more particularly, for an apparatus to carry tools and materials.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Tool carrying apparatus are known. A worker in an industry such as a building-type industry, for example, a construction, an electrical, a plumbing, or a hobby-type industry, typically carries a conventional tool belt (or apron). These tool belts are typically worn across a worker""s waist (or across the body as with an apron). The conventional tool belt allows the worker to hold and carry tools. These tools include, for example, hammers, wrenches, pliers, screwdrivers, flashlights, tape measures, levels, or the like. Moreover, the conventional tool belt also includes pouches to hold and carry materials also. The materials include, for example, nails, screws, clips, nuts, bolts, caps, or the like.
Other fields in which tool belts or aprons are used include the culinary fields, gardening fields, and tailor and seamstress fields. For example, in the culinary field workers will use a conventional tool belt that has pockets for conventional cooking utensils and materials such as spoons, ladles, cutters, towels, spices, and the like. In the gardening field, workers will use a conventional tool belt for conventional gardening tools and materials, such as mini shovels, mini hoes, plant food, seeds, and the like. Similarly, in the tailor and seamstress field workers will use a conventional tool belt to carry tools and materials such as scissors, tape measures, pins, and the like.
The conventional tool belt, or apron, gives the worker the benefit of having ready access to the tools and materials the worker uses most often. The conventional tool belt also frees the worker from having to carry around bulky toolboxes or buckets to each part of the project.
However, the conventional tool belt (including aprons and the like) have a number of drawbacks. For example, the conventional tool belt has a fixed configuration with respect to its storage areas and tool holders. This fixed design deprives users of the conventional tool belt form having flexibility to interchange components to more closely match the task at hand. For example, in a construction environment, when switching from a framing project to a finishing project a user of a conventional tool belt must completely empty his or her tool belt of framing fasteners and tools and re-load the conventional tool belt with finishing fasteners and tools. This wastes time and money.
Another drawback of the conventional tool belt is that the fixed configuration may be suitable for some user, but may not be suitable for many other users. For example, many conventional tool pouches have a fixed location of pouches and tool holders that are well suited for right-handed users. However, these conventional tool belt configurations are awkward for left-handed users. Moreover, the fixed locations of pouches and tool holders on the conventional tool belt prevent users from individualizing their tool belt in configurations to allow them to achieve their maximum productivity.
Yet another drawback of the conventional tool belt is that the pouches and loops are open-mouthed (or open-ended). While the open-mouthed pouch or loop provides quick access to tools and material, often it results in increasing costs due to excessive waste. For example, materials often fall out of open-mouthed pouches when the conventional tool belt is stored or when a user is working on tasks that do not require the contents of the particular open-mouthed pouch.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular tool pouch and tool carrying apparatus that provides ease or re-configurability, that allows for ease of storage and organization, and that allows for use in a variety of industries.
One embodiment of a modular carrying apparatus includes abase unit and an accessory unit. The base unit includes a first portion (or part) of a fastener and the accessory unit includes a second portion of the fastener. The base unit may removably couple with an object, while the accessory unit is configured to hold materials, for example, building materials, cooking materials, seamstress materials, art materials, and the like. The fastener, having the first portion coupled with the base unit and the second portion coupled with the accessory unit, releasably (or removably) couple with each other.
In an alternative embodiment of the modular tool carrying apparatus, the base unit includes a central work area (or attachment area). The central work area includes a plurality of zones, with each zone having a first portion of a fastener. In addition, in an alternative embodiment of the modular tool carrying apparatus, there may be a plurality of accessory units. Each accessory unit may include a second portion of a fastener. The second portion of the fastener removably couples the first portion of the fastener in a zone on the central work area. These alternative embodiments illustrate examples of advantages and benefits of the present invention, including configuring the modular tool carrying apparatus in a wide variety of practical configurations for a user.
It is noted that in one embodiment, the accessory units may include a wide variety of pouches and loops that are further configured in a wide variety of sizes and shapes. For example, the accessory unit may be a closable pouch, a tool holster, a tool loop, or a tool basket. Each of the accessory units may be configured to provide securing mechanisms so that materials and tools that are enclosed or attached to each remain secured within or with the particular accessory unit.
The modular tool carrying system advantageously may be assembled in a multitude of different configurations simply by attaching and reattaching, for example, various accessory units with attachment area. In addition, the modular tool carrying system provides additional organization benefits. For example, multiple tool pouches may be organized, labeled, and sealed to meet a variety of different tasks such that each new task does not require removing the contents of a pouch. Rather, each tool pouch is simply attached to or removed from the attachment area of the modular tool carrying system as work is started or completed.
The features and advantages described in the specification are not all inclusive and, in particular, many additional features and advantages will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the drawings, specification, and claims. Moreover, it should be noted that the language used in the specification has been principally selected for readability and instructional purposes, and may not have been selected to delineate or circumscribe the inventive subject matter.